Trish's Diary
by Simon Diamond
Summary: Trish is trying to get over the turbulent break up she had with Christian a year previously. She uses her diary to chart her adventures and describe her feelings as she searches for the ever elusive Mr. Right.
1. September 19th to September 25th

**Author's Note: **I have no idea whether this has been done before, or whether it is even worth doing at all - but I spent a few hours the other night putting myself in Trish Stratus' shoes and trying to convey her emotions through diary entries. I've only loosely based things around past/current WWE storylines, I'll try to fill the gaps as I go along - providing people are interested enough to read it! I'm thinking of updating it weekly, please let me know what you think of it.

**Introduction: **Trish is trying to get over the turbulent break up she had with Christian a year previously. She uses her diary to chart her adventures and describe her feelings as she searches for the ever elusive Mr. Right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, the WWE does. (and I wish they would use them properly...) Nor do I have any idea what actually goes through Trish's head. (believe it or not)

* * *

**Trish's Diary**

**Sunday September 19th:**

Today was a sad day. I'd marked it on my calendar, but I needn't have. I mean, how was I going to forget the day me and Christian split up? It happened exactly a year ago, I can still picture him in our bed with HER. I can recall how devastated I was, looking back at the past 12 months I don't think I have gotten over the whole affair. And there was me wondering why Chris insisted on calling him a creepy little bastard.

Lita called me, she didn't admit it but I know she was calling to check up on me. She keeps on at me to get back out there and find somebody else, I'm just finding it so hard. Maybe she is right though, maybe tomorrow I turn over a new leaf and search for Mr. Right. Does he exist?

**Monday September 20th:**

Hooked up with Leets, we spent most of the day together in Tampa before tonight's show. The weather was great, we checked out Busch Gardens which was really fun. It really cheered me up after the day from hell I had yesterday.

So I began the search for Mr. Right and I'm thinking it might be a little trickier than I'd anticipated. The first spanner in the works was seeing Christian in the parking lot as soon as we arrived at the arena. Parading around with HER, I bet he didn't even care about the significance of yesterday. I don't think there is much doubt about that. Seeing them together definitely put me back on a downer. I hate them!

I had to get my head back in it, sometimes being champion is a chore. I had to make try and make Nidia look good again tonight. Poor girl, she tries her best, but she just isn't cutting it right now. Hmm, I remember being like that once upon a time... Maybe there is hope for her. :-)

What about hope for me? I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but none of the guys seem to want to associate with me. Oh, Eric winked at me in the corridor before my match. Yuck.

**Tuesday September 21st:**

Not sure what happened last night, finished writing and fancied a little night cap. Turned into a bit of a session. :-( Thank god today was a day off, because I had trouble crawling out of bed this morning.

Nobody called today, which was probably a good thing. I checked my email box, nada. Two days into my search for Mr. Right and I'm doing really well. Not.

**Wednesday September 22nd:**

Had a nice day off, me and Leets chilled in her room, watching DVDs, chatting, this and that. I let the cat out of the bag about me looking for a guy, she went on and on about helping me with it. Sometimes I wish I could keep my big mouth shut.

**Thursday September 23rd:**

Do I feel like writing today? No.

**Friday September 24th:**

Bad day yesterday, my rental broke down on the way to the airport, which meant I missed the flight. I had to stay overnight for another flight, the bosses were really impressed with me! I just about made the show in Corpus Christi, but because of the delays they decided to change the card as a precaution. Can't say as that really bothered me.

I make it day five. I'll admit I looked like a dogs dinner today, I had no time to do my makeup or hair, but surely somebody wants to chat me up? I'm worried I might have to do the chasing...

**Saturday September 25th:**

Another day, another city. San Antonio was scorching hot today, Shawn gave us the guided tour of his hometown. He introduced us all to his lovely wife and their newborn, what a beautiful baby! I'm really envious of what he has, they looked like a really happy family. Good luck to them, Shawn is a great guy.

If only there were a few more like him. Day six and already I'm starting to think I'm wasting my time. THEY were at it again at the arena. I really hope that he gets injured again, the sight of those two in tandem really does hurt me.

For some strange reason they are pairing me up with Gail Kim a lot these days. The writers must have conveniently forgotten that Gail had wanted to end my career ever since she arrived in WWE. She's nice enough, but I'm praying this is a short term arrangement. At least she was the one giving up the pin fall to make Nidia look good. Note: Nidia's outfit – she needs to fire her fashion adviser.


	2. September 26th to October 2nd

**Sunday September 26th:**

1 year and 1 week. I wish I could get that out of my head, but I can't. That's the trouble with the constant road trip – we are forever traveling and there's only so many CD's I can listen to or so many movies I can watch.

Leets is really missing Matt, she told me his operation went well though, so things are looking better on that front. They like spend hours on the phone to each other, it's really quite cute. I don't think I'd like to know how much they spend on those calls, the cost of love hey!

We sailed into Port Arthur... hmm that's good :-) ... quite a small crowd for tonight's event, but they were really into it. Same result as last night, same hideous attire for Nidia. I'm biting my lip on that one, somebody needs to tell her how awful it looks.

**Monday September 27th:**

Wow, a guy actually spoke to me tonight in Dallas! Okay, so it was Maven, but he is a really nice guy. He noticed me sat in the canteen on my own, looking a little glum and was good enough to come over and have a chat. From little acorns, my mum has always told me. Maven really amused me, apparently Nidia has been chasing him – he told me he cannot stand her! I told him about her attire and our laughing attracted a few funny looks!

HE wasn't there tonight, and nor was SHE. That made me feel happier instantly, the whole atmosphere when they are not around is much more comfortable. Lita noticed it, she commented on how perky I was.

No match tonight on Raw, they had me doing some stupid interview segment with the girl who won the diva search, I can't even remember her name. I should know, but anyway, she asked me some pretty lame questions and the whole segment really sucked. Way to kill my momentum. I had this nagging sensation to tear into Nidia throughout, I really don't know how stopped myself.

**Tuesday September 28th:**

Had a lovely surprise today, a note had been slipped under the door to my hotel room. Maven wanted to thank me for making him laugh at the show yesterday, kinda ironic I thought. I don't know how I feel about him, he is such a breath of fresh air though.

I spent most of the day in the gym, I have felt a little rusty recently in the ring and wanted to work on my stamina and cardio fitness. I caught up with Vicky and we had a long chat, it turns out she is still being stalked by her ex Stevie. I wouldn't say me and Vicky have ever been close, but we seemed to iron out some of the creases and hopefully can get along a little better now.

Back on the road tomorrow, I want to make sure I make the venue in good time this week!

**Wednesday September 29th:**

Long day travel wise, arrived late in the evening in Sioux City, Iowa. Nothing much of note happened today, apart from Lita not calling me two days running. She's took a week off to visit Matt back home in North Carolina, she would normally call me to tell me she arrived safely. I'm sure everything is fine though, she is probably making the most of the time she has with him!

**Thursday September 30th:**

Arriving early gave me the chance to have a look round Sioux City this afternoon. I felt a bit lonely, as the other superstars didn't arrive until later in the day, but hey I'm used to it by now. :-)

As if by chance, I bumped into Maven again today whilst I was at the arena. They've got an ice rink down there and I couldn't resist a little skate. I didn't spot Maven until I fell flat on my back and he came down to the barriers to check how I was. He told me he'd been sat there watching for 30 minutes!

We had lunch together and got to know each other a little better. It's been a long time since I've been around a guy like him, he's quite humble and appears to be the perfect gentleman. Whilst the attention is nice though, I don't think it is ever going to be more than friendship. Who knows?

**Friday October 1st:**

I had to call Lita this morning to set my mind at rest, she hadn't been in touch since Monday. Turns out she is fine, she has been so wrapped up in catching up with Matt and spending every second with him, she forgot all about me. I understand, those two were made for each other and I know it has been killing her being apart, since he went into hospital for his knee op.

She asked about my search for Mr. Right, and I told her about how friendly Maven has been. She sounded surprised, but said I should go with my heart. Trouble is, my heart is a little bit twisted, so I have no idea what to do. I worry that he is too nice, and I will only disappoint him. Leets says I need to start believing in myself again, I'm trying.

Had a nice match with Vicky this evening, it's so much easier when you don't have to carry your opponent. Uh, I sound like a veteran now.

**Saturday October 2nd:**

Everybody made the trip over the border into Nebraska, for tonight's show in Lincoln. The weather has been awful all day, which meant I was stuck indoors with the other girls. SHE was there, blatantly rubbing my nose in it. Bitch.

I decided to do my own thing, I wrote a letter to mom. I don't do that often enough. Basically I told her how busy I have been and how I've been getting on – I just couldn't bring myself to telling her how depressed I've been about my love life recently. I know she would only worry.

Vicky must have injured her back in bed last night, because she pulled out of our planned match for tonight's show. Instead, I was up against Gail, who has this nasty habit of going a bit OTT with her submission routine. She nearly ripped my arm out of its socket tonight, that pissed me off a bit.

Oh, I nearly forgot. Maven said hi, but that was it, we didn't chat or anything. Perhaps that's why I nearly forgot, I felt a little let down after the promising signs earlier this week. I should have expected nothing less.


	3. October 3rd to October 9th

**Sunday October 3rd:**

As much as I'm happy for Lita getting to see Matt, it's going to be great to see her again tomorrow. I look at her as my sister and I've missed her so much this week. She called me up today, she was really excited about the prospect of something happening between me and Maven. She was gutted when I told her about last night. Keep your chin up, she says.

I did enjoy the match in Nebraska City though, we got to do a six diva tag match. SHE was on the other team and I got a few sly digs in. That'll teach her to mess with me and my life. My team lost the match, but we always do. Thank heavens for Gail Kim, somebody has put Nidia over. Hmm, I forgot about her – yes her attire still looks horrid and nobody has let her know yet.

The fans were great tonight, I don't always get a chance to interact with them which is a shame. There wasn't many there, but they didn't half let us know they were there! One young guy endeared himself to me, he said I was gorgeous and that Christian was a CLB!

**Monday October 4th:**

I was up at the crack of dawn this morning and on the road to Omaha to meet Leets at the airport. It was great to see her, we had lunch together and filled each other in on all the gossip as we usually did. Matt is coming along great apparently, though he is not going to be back in action any time soon. Leets told me he is not so downcast about it, seeing her probably helped. :-)

The creative team had us in for a long chat this afternoon, apparently they want me to feud with Leets in time for the next PPV event. Which is two weeks away. Last minute rush job as usual, but I'm happy about it. They said Leets is going to get the belt, which I am so relieved about. Maybe I will get a break from all those tedious house show matches with Nidia. And of course, Leets deserves the title so much. She seemed a little apprehensive about it, she still worries about re-injuring her neck.

I had a tag match tonight with Gail, against Vicky and Nidia, which Leets interfered in to cost me the match. Nidia totally fucked up, she was supposed to tag Vicky in so she could do her finisher and end it that way. So what does she do? She stayed in and rolled me up! The crowd thought I was angry at Lita...

Maven can rot in hell. He blanked me at several intervals during the evening, which given my mood after the match was not good. I confronted him and he said he didn't feel comfortable around me, what a coward. And I thought he was a gentleman - back to the drawing board Trish. Day fifteen and counting.

**Tuesday October 5th:**

Big travel day for everyone today, as we flew into the UK for our tour there. I somehow found myself sat with Shelton Benjamin on the flight, which was actually a pleasant surprise. After the Maven debacle, I was wary to not get too excited, we just chatted and he told me all about himself. He's in the same boat as me, he really wants to find love – the difference with him is that he has his eye on somebody and is building up the courage to do something about it. I know it isn't me, at least I don't think it is...

Manchester was our first port of call, where we will return on Monday to do the first live Raw broadcast in England. I love the country, there's something really magical about the people and the sights. The weather was pretty typical mind, rain showers greeted us as we stepped off the plane.

Before the end of the night, William Regal had issued everybody with an open invitation to check out his hometown tomorrow. He's told me in the past that Blackpool is an exciting place, so I think I'll twist Lita's arm and go along.

**Wednesday October 6th:**

Quite a few people took William up on his offer, including Shelton. I spent a while last night racking my brains trying to figure out who he had a crush on, but couldn't seem to stick with one answer. I even considered myself a candidate.

Turns out his dream girl is... Molly Holly. I felt crushed, I mean even Molly has admirers these days! I caught the look on her face when he told her how much he liked her, she looked so happy. Then look at me... Thank heavens for Leets, she was there as ever to pick up the pieces.

Blackpool was cold, but William was right, there was tons to do. He made a really good tour guide, leaving no stone unturned. Some of the stories he told were fascinating - although I did have to prod Lita during a couple of them to keep her awake. We look after each other alright!

**Thursday October 7th:**

We seem to have picked the wrong time to come over to the UK, the weather has been dreadful so far. One thing I do like is the shorter journeys, it only seems to take an hour or two to get across this country. They do this weird driving on the wrong side of the road shit though, that takes some getting used to.

Our first show of the tour was in a place called Sheffield. I'd never heard of it, but it struck me as being quite a cultural city. I had a quick look round in the afternoon, before preparing for the show. It was actually really nice to get mobbed by a group of young fans, they made me feel special. I guess I need to remind myself of that more often, just because I am unlucky in love doesn't mean I'm not special.

I didn't have that great a match, I slipped when going for a top rope head scissor takedown on Vicky and landed funny. Except it wasn't all that funny, I struggled to finish the match. One fan accused me of feigning an injury which infuriated me, but Molly was on hand to set him straight. I've never known her to stick up for me, so that was surprising. She still bugs me though.

I'm counting down the days until I pass the title on, I need a break.

**Friday October 8th:**

We don't always get the chance to see London when we are in the UK, but thankfully this time they added a couple of dates in the capital. Lita persuaded me to indulge in a little retail therapy, she brought along Edge and CJ too. I haven't seen much of those guys recently, so it was nice to catch up. I think Leets is egging me on to get back with Chris, but there's no way that is going to happen. We have only just recovered a semblance of friendship and I'm not compromising that.

As for Edge, he's still friends with Christian, but he's pretty sensitive around that issue. He knows how I feel, so he's careful not to let his tongue slip. Besides, I'm damned if that CLB is going to stop me being friends with anybody.

The trainer told me to take it easy on my ankle, which I hurt last night. Lita fought Molly, I had to come down and attempt to interfere to cost her the match. Of course it backfired and I cost Molly the match, which is never a bad thing. :-)

**Saturday October 9th:**

The sun finally showed it's face today and it was pretty cool to see blue skies again. Me and my partner in crime represented Raw for a publicity shoot, where we were joined by two lovely guys from Smackdown. Eddie was there, doing his latino heat thing – he's fun to be around. It was the other guy that really caught my eye though, somebody I've never really had a chance to say hello to. John Cena.

I've seen him from a distance whenever we have a joint PPV, today I got to see him up close. And I was impressed! He really is a hunky specimen if I ever saw one, even nicer than Randy Orton. And much more approachable. He cut this pretty cool rap about me, which left me red faced... But I loved it.

Leets was on the ball, she kept Eddie preoccupied so I could get to know John better. He seems like a genuine guy, if maybe a little cocky. I like my guys that way though... We ended up dining out and I felt a spark I haven't felt for ages. I think he wanted to kiss me and I sure as hell wanted to kiss him, but neither of us took the bull by the horns. He did say he enjoyed my company though and that we should meet up again on Tuesday, before the live Smackdown event. I slipped straight into 'play hard to get mode', I said I'd think about it.

I had a match tonight, but who cares about that. I'm sat here wondering if Mr. Right came into my world today. Fingers and toes crossed.


End file.
